


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by DarkHououmon



Series: A Shattered Spirit [3]
Category: ChalkZone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHououmon/pseuds/DarkHououmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story taking place between Doppelganger and You Stay The Same. "I missed our times together. Can you blame me for feeling a little..nostaglic? I was thinking that we could, well...for old time's sake, have a little fun? I do so appreciate the...gift... you gave me... Maybe I should give you something just as...permanent...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In, Breathe Out

Snap trembled in fright, his body strapped down to the cold, metal table. How did he get back here? How did she escape? How could this have happened? This question and many more ran through his mind. So many what-ifs passed through his head that he was unable to filter them. His head gave a dull ache, but he hardly paid attention to that.

His arms and legs were strapped down, forcing him into an X position, just like he had been before. Many horrible memories came back to him. Memories that he had hoped would be buried for the rest of his life. Now they were fresh on his mind, and it felt like all this had happened only yesterday. He was stripped down until he had nothing left on him. Naked and cold on the table, all he could do was lay there until his captor came back.

And that didn't take too long. Snap let out a loud cry when he heard the strolling of a small tray near him. It hit against the table in a loud crash and moved back a little. Snap struggled to look down, but his head was strapped down, as well as his neck. He gave a few pulls at his binds, and found it was impossible to get free; they were too tight. He gritted his teeth in fear as he turned his eyes to the side, noting all the sharp instruments laying on the tray. He knew that every single one of them was going to be used on him, a thought that chilled his blood.

Then came an all too familiar sound. Footsteps... clopping footsteps. Like a horse, only this horse had only two legs. They came in from his right side. Snap turned his eyes over there, frantically searching around for his captor. He could see a shadowed figure walking towards him, her body covered in a robe, this one different than the robe he last saw her wear. This one was gold, like the rising sun, almost as if to mask her dark and twisted nature. Even with the hood on, he could make out a scarred horse-like muzzle.

Snap took in shaky breaths as the figure approached him. His body trembled in fright, unable to look away. The figure reached up with her hoofed hands and grabbed onto her hood. She pulled it down behind her head, and he instantly recognized the face of his captor. The sight of her face caused him to struggle harder, pulling as hard as he could. He only stopped when his tugging and pulling caused pain to radiate from where his arms connected to his body.

"Hello there, sweetheart..." The zoner said. "It's been...a long time hasn't it...?"

Snap clenched his teeth, staring up at the figure in fear. "V-Vice..." He had no idea how Vice escaped prison. His friends assured him that she couldn't. And yet, here she was, standing before him, having him strapped to a table. Snap had never been more terrified in his life.

Vice looked mostly like how he remembered. The scars on her muzzle hadn't changed, and her horn hadn't grown back yet. He could see where it had been snapped off her body. He couldn't tell if she suffered any bruises while in jail. The golden robe got in the way. But he guessed there were more injuries; he recalled what Sol told him about Alegor. That gave him a chilling realization. If Vice was all pent up, wanting to hurt someone else to let out the frustration, then what's to stop her from letting all of that out on him? He was the one to helped put her in jail...

"Oh calm down, honey. This won't be such a bad time. Maybe you will enjoy yourself a little." Vice said in her trademark sickenly sweet voice. "Of course, you'll have to relax first, otherwise this...is going to be problematic. You see, I can't have you struggling, not for what I have planned for you."

"Wh-What are you going to do with me?" Snap knew he didn't have to ask. He knew Vice well enough to know what the answer would be. Yet, in his fear, he couldn't help but utter those words. A part of him hoped and prayed that him asking the question would help bring Vice out of this and she'd let him go.

But that was just wishful thinking. And he knew that. There was no way Vice would ever let him go. If there was one thing he learned about her during his stay, she never shows mercy. Anything and everything she does, the only goal in mind was her sick satisfaction. And this was going to be no different. He saw the glint in her eyes.

Vice didn't answer him. The silence that followed was eerie and uncomfortable. He wasn't sure which was worse. This, or listening to her speak. Snap did his best to keep his heart rate under control as Vice walked closer to him. She smiled down at him, pacing around him like a vulture. Snap tried to shift his head so he could look at her. He could feel his stomach fill with bile, and he resisted the temptation to throw up. The terror filled every crevice of his body.

Yet he still tried to hide it. He didn't want Vice to know he was afraid. As she peered down at him, looking at him with those horrid mismatched eyes, he did his best to look as brave as he could. He knew she fed on his fear, and if he acted brave, he would at least not give her the satisfaction she so desired. But Vice could see right through him. Try as he might, this vile unicorn knew him well enough to know when he was attempting to lie.

"I missed our times together. Can you blame me for feeling a little..nostaglic?" Vice said. She stood behind Snap, forcing the zoner to push his eyes upward, and even then, he could only make out part of her muzzle. Yet he could still feel her eyes bore into his skull. "I was thinking that we could, well...for old time's sake, have a little fun?" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I do so appreciate the...gift... you gave me... Maybe I should give you something just as...permanent...?"

Snap gulped at this. She was clearly referring to her horn being broken. It, of course, never grew back. Snap could see where the horn had broken. Though it had healed, it hadn't grown back at all and would remain this way forever. This did mean that she no longer had access to her magic. She had used her magic to help whip up some of those chemicals, including the ones used on him, and she had also used her magic to help create the cocktail with his blood to help Sol transform into him during his sessions with Rudy and Penny. He was glad that power was gone, but Vice was far from a defeated threat. There were other things she could do...

Vice placed her hoof hand on his right arm. Snap jolted in surprise at the feel of her cold hooves touching his bare skin. He watched, wide-eyed, as she gently caressed his arm, moving from his shoulder, down to his elbow, and to his wrist. She kept doing this a couple times in a repeated pattern. "This is such a nice arm, Snap... So strong. So muscular. I can feel the muscles underneath. I do wonder what they look like..."

At this, Vice pressed down harder. The sharp tips of her hooves pushed against his skin. Snap let out a quick help and turned his head away. He could feel Vice push down part way down his arm, the hooves nearly slicing into his skin. He felt a sense of relief when she removed her hoof, but he did not relax. He was not safe. Not here.

"Though muscles are a bit of a small game for me. What I really am more interested in..." Vice walked up to his side. Her eyes looked down at his underside. Snap tried his best not to scream as Vice placed her hand on his stomach, rubbing it lightly. "This is more like it. I know I saw your kidneys."

Snap felt a cold chill run through his spine as he recalled that horrific surgery. The pain he had endured, the muzzling, the knife in his belly... It was enough to make him start to squirm against his tight bonds.

Vice's twisted smile spread slightly. "I do wonder what the rest of you looks like in there. Perhaps I will take a peak, yes?" She pressed the sharp tip of her hooves against the skin again. She traced a line between his stomach, pressing hard enough to cause pain, but still holding back that she wasn't cutting the skin. "All my time in jail did not diminish my love for organs, Snap. And it certainly did not make me forget what you did to me."

Snap looked up at Vice with a fearful expression. "Let me go. Please..."

Vice stared at him for a moment, and then smiled. "Oh sweetheart. It's not going to be that bad. I promise." She rubbed her hand along his cheek, taking a bit of time to play with his lips, her thumb running across them. "I do not plan on keeping you here that long. So I'll speed things along. Oh it might sting a little. But soon, that will go away, darling. You will be fine."

Snap let out a scream of terror. He knew exactly what this unicorn was getting at. He struggled even harder. He tugged at his binds, hoping that they would break. All he did succeed in doing was nearly pulling a muscle. He let out a yelp of pain as he felt the muscle being pulled in an odd way. He shut his eyes, riding out the pain before he reopened them. He looked up and he could see Vice smiling at him.

"Oh dear. You should be more careful. I don't think you want to hurt yourself, am I right?" Vice stroked the top of his head in a soothing way, though it was anything but calming.

Snap tried to control his breathing. He fought to keep it under control. He tried to calm down his heart. But nothing he did worked. The mental trauma he was in made it near impossible for him to stop his breathing nor his heart rate from going faster and faster. He could practically hear it pounding against his head, creating a symphony in his head that he could not ignore. And it would seem that Vice had taken notice.

He stifled a scream as Vice placed her cold hand on his chest. He increased his struggles, his body banging against the chair. He recognized his sensation. Even after all this time, he could never forget it. He stared with one eye, teeth clenched, at the hoof hand that laid across the center of his chest, the fingers pressed together. Vice lifted up the hand and placed it back down, feeling around the chest a little like she had in the past. The feel of her hand on there...it was very unnerving, especially with the knowledge that, if she wanted to, she could make this a whole lot more painful.

"Oh you poor, dear, sweet child... So scared aren't you?" Vice asked, using the same tone she did before, when he was first taken prisoner by her. She rubbed his chest a couple times. "Yes, I can feel her heart beating." She turned her head, looking at his underside. "And you're breathing too fast, honey." Vice moved her hand up and stroked the top of his head again. She pushed her hand underneath his head and leaned towards him. "You should calm down. You won't have to endure this for long. Don't worry, sweetheart." She whispered into his ear. "You'll be okay... Shhh..."

Vice leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Snap's eyes widened in horror and shock at this vile act. His body froze, and for several seconds, he did not struggle. He was too shocked by what Vice did to move. Vice kept the kiss going for a few seconds before she parted from him. Snap looked up at him in shock, trying to respond, but finding nothing to say.

"Your lips are just as nice and soft as I remember them, Snap." Vice commented. "It'll be a shame when you won't be able to use them anymore to scream."

"No! Please!" Snap cried in horror.

Vice didn't reply. She turned her attention to his underside again. She reached out towards it. Snap felt a cold chill freeze his heart when she began to trace the spot between his chest and stomach. The same place she had cut him during his last stay. The area that the scalpel plunged through when she operated on him. Even though the wound had long since healed, when Vice touched it, Snap found it hard not to scream as he was bombarded with panicked signals from the brain. The unbearable phantom pain enveloped his chest, and he looked up at Vice with watery eyes.

"So you do remember this. That's good. I don't have to explain it to you, then. Yes, I do plan on cutting you open again, Snap. After all I've been through... I deserve to see what your...insides look like. I've earned this." Vice smiled, as if she were thinking of fond memories. "The sight of your kidneys...yes that was quite the turn on Snap. I thank you for that wonderful 'high' sensation you were able to give me. And now..." She put her face close to his, nearly kissing him again. "You can give it to me again."

"Please..don't do this..." Snap whimpered.

"I even brought over the muzzle, just like old times. Here; I can put it on for you." Vice offered, a nasty grin spreading across her scarred muzzle.

Vice unhooked the metal band on his head. She then reached into her robe. She rummaged around it for a bit. Snap widened his eyes when she pulled out a muzzle. The same muzzle she used on him before. Her grin broadened as she held it up for him to see. She swung it slightly from side to side, letting him get a nice, long look at it. She moved even closer to him, grabbing both ends of the muzzle as she lowered it towards his head.

Snap let out a cry of fear and turned his head from side to side. He struggled, jerking his head, trying to make sure that Vice couldn't put it on him. When she nearly got it on his head, he jerked his head away, turning to the other side. He could hear Vice grunt in frustration, letting out a low growl. Snap shuddered, but he still defied her. Gritting his teeth, his eyes shut tightly, he turned his head from one way to the other. This song and dance went on for about a minute before Vice got sick of it.

Snap yelped when Vice grabbed his throat. She squeezed tightly, her hoof tips pressing against him. Snap began to gag slightly, Vice's grip partially cutting off his air supply. Snap felt his heart skip a beat as cold metal and leather pressed against his face. Vice easily slipped the muzzle over him, even with just one hand. She grabbed the metal mesh mouth piece, turning it from side to side, adjusting it. Snap tried to toss it off. He turned his head to one side and jerked to the other, attempting to knock the muzzle off. All he succeeded in was knocking it askew. Vice simply corrected it.

Vice grabbed the main straps, the ones connecting the top and bottom pieces. She pulled on them as hard as she could. Snap tried to scream, but it was cut short as his jaws were clashed against each other. Snap let out a series of whimpers as his teeth were forced into the tip of his tongue. He could taste blood and his mouth exploded in pain as part of his tongue was cut off. Vice wiped his mouth, knocking away the tiny piece of tongue that was removed. She smiled at him as she tightened the muzzle even more, cranking it to the absolute maximum.

Tears strolled down Snap's face as he tried to cope with the pain. The muzzle...it was so tight. It hurt so bad. His teeth clenched against each other to the point where he thought they were going to break out of his mouth. This...this was even tighter than before. He turned his head from side to side, letting out a series of muffled whimpers. He looked up at Vice, his eyes shining with the silent question of 'why'?

"There...that's much better, isn't it, sweetheart?" Vice stroked the top of his head a couple of times. "Now you won't hurt your little ears when you scream. I know I won't be able to trust you not to scream. Not with what I'm about to do to you..." Vice caressed his forehead gently. She then walked around to his side, grabbing the tray of sharp instruments. "Well...shall we get started then?"

"N-No..p-please..." Snap begged through clenched teeth. His voice was slightly muffled and distorted due to being forced to speak with his teeth pressed together. "Let me go..."

"Oh but sweetheart, we haven't even started yet. You want to leave already? That's a shame." Vice made an insincere pouting face. She acted as if she was disappointed, but it was all just to mess with his mind. She reached down and cupped his cheeks with her hoof hands, holding onto his head gently as if she were his mother. She lowered her head and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I would think you'd want to spend some time with me. After all..we have a lot of..." She waved her hand towards the tray of sharp instruments. "..catching up to do..."

Snap's eyes widened in horror at this. He attempted to struggle, hoping that, somehow, he could break one of his binds. He jerked from side to side as Vice merely watched, folding her arms and smirking down at him in amusement. It was clear she was enjoying this. Snap gritted his teeth, pulling his arm as hard as he could. He yelped when he nearly pulled it out of his socket. He tried his other one and had just as much luck with it. Soon he stopped struggling altogether, seething heavily through his tied jaws as he tried to cope with the waves of pain moving through his arms from his attempts to escape.

He looked up at Vice with wide, frightened eyes. He watched as she simply smiled sweetly down at him, knowing there was nothing friendly or nice about that smile of hers. He could see it in her eyes, that glint that flashed as she stared down at him. She had big plans for him, and he knew that, unless a miracle happened like in his first encounter, there was no way he was going to survive this.

Vice turned around and walked away. Snap hoped that she was going to leave him alone at least for a little while. But he knew that wasn't the case, and he was proven to be correct as Vice strode over towards the tray. Her head turned from one side to the other, her hoof hand pressed underneath her chin as she thought about which one to use first. Snap felt his heart racing against his chest, his naked body shaking harder. He couldn't stop his breathing from quickening as Vice picked up a scalpel, one that looked eerily similar to the one she used when operating on him during their last encounter. She walked back towards him.

Vice stood next to him, her eyes staring intently at his underside. She lifted up her hand and placed it on his chest. She ran it lightly along his skin, moving from his chest down to his stomach and back up again. Snap shuddered at this touch. He could already envision the sight of the knife going in, the pain of it slicing him open. He tried to struggle again, but he knew it was a fruitless effort. There was no way he could get out of this, no matter how much adrenaline was pumped into him. He could only looked up at Vice pleadingly, his body shaking like a leaf, low whimpers escaping his tied mouth.

"I wonder if I should just skip right to the goods." Vice eyed his belly longingly. Snap shuddered, practically seeing the addiction glowing in her eyes, longing to touch his organs. "You won't believe how long I've been waiting to see what the rest of you looks like under that gorgeous skin, Snap..." She turned her gaze so she could look at him in the eyes. "But..maybe I'll hold off on that. I have wondered what the muscle in your arm looks like. I think I will just peel back some of your skin to get an idea."

Snap let out a muffled scream. He jerked his head from side to side. "N-No! Don't! Please!"

Vice chuckled at this. She stroked his cheek gently. "Oh sweetie... I will be gentle. I promise." Snap glared at her disbelievingly, but the unicorn zoner ignored it. "Now brace ourself. This might sting a little."

Snap watched in horror as Vice approached his left arm, the same one she had cut up before. Even before she touched it, Snap could feel echoes of pain rushing up through the limb, the phantom pain reminding him of what it felt like. He pulled his left arm as hard as he could, and he let out a muffled cry as Vice gripped his arm. Knowing what was about to come, knowing he could not get away, all he could do was close his eyes and wait for the pain to begin.

First came the feeling of the cold metal against his skin. Then came the pain. Horrific pain. Snap let out a series of distressed sounds as the sharp metal descended into his skin, slicing into it. Snap's struggling increased, hot tears flowing down his face, his teeth clenching tighter, which added to the pain. Vice continued pushing the scalpel into his skin until she hit bone. Then she began to cut along his arm, moving down towards his elbow. She took her time, prolonging his agony. Snap whimpered and cried as he felt his arm being mutilated again.

Soon Vice reached where his elbow began. She altered the scalpel's direction, going across his arm. Snap could feel blood dripping down his arm as Vice continued her cruel cutting. She soon turned the scalpel again, and now began to head back down his arm, towards his wrist where she began. Vice didn't stop cutting until the gash nearly came to where it started on the other side. She turned the scalpel one last time and cut across, soon completing her cut. She took a step back, as if to admire her work.

Snap looked over at his arm and was horrified by what he saw. Now there was a long gash on his arm. A long, rectangle shape that was leaking blood all over, running down his arm, the warm fluid coating his skin. Snap couldn't tear his eyes away from the horrific gash. His lower lip quivered, his breathing increasing. He looked up at Vice, hoping that she was going to stop there.

He turned out to be so wrong, so mistaken. His nightmare had only just begun.

Vice reached down and gripped his wrist, just above where the gash started. She grabbed another knife, this one longer and clearly just as sharp as the scalpel. She worked it underneath the gash. This alone was enough to cause great agony to Snap. But the real horror began when she cut downward, sawing it's way down. Snap's eyes bulged open and his cries became louder, despite his jaws being secured shut.

The pain...oh gawd the pain... It hurt so badly. It was like a fire had started on his arm and was working its way up. Snap jerked his head from side to side violently, screaming as loud as he could with the muzzle on. Tears stained his reddened cheeks. He shut his eyes tightly, weeping loudly as the pain swept through his arm. The cold sharp metal continued to cut along his skin, severing it from his arm. The agony increased steadily as Vice worked down his arm. Soon it was over, and Vice pulled the sliced skin away from his arm, and she withdrew the knife, providing only miniscule relief for Snap.

The white zoner's body quivered violently in pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He let out low cries as he struggled to cope with the unbearable pain. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry from his tears. He blinked his eyes, the salty fluid dripping down his face. Although he didn't want to, he forced himself to turn his head and look at his butchered arm. He let out a horrified sob at what he saw.

He could see the intricate details of his muscles, seeing how they overlapped with one another. The reddish hue of the fibers made it hard to see all the blood that was leaking out of his arm, but Snap could tell there was a lot of it. It moved onto the table, dripping onto the floor. He could see some of his arm bones, the tendons that attached his muscles to them. He was horrified when he saw the muscles flex as he tried to move his arm, stretching and dilating as he tried to yank the limb free.

"Your arm is so lovely, Snap. Yes, what fine muscles you have there." Vice looked down at the arm, licking her lips slowly. Snap looked up at her in fear. Vice's eyes moved from one side to the other. "I usually don't see muscles this nice. You must really work out, Snap." The zoner didn't know if she was lying or not, but that thought eluded him as he watched, terrified, as Vice lowered her hand to his muscles. "I wonder what they feel like..."

Snap screeched as Vice touched his exposed muscles. His arm exploded in pain, shaking violently as Vice caressed it. She pushed her hoof fingers underneath the bits of muscle, feeling underneath it. Snap screamed as loud as the muzzle would allow him, his eyes widening into saucers as Vice continued her cruel exploration of his arm muscles. She pulled on them and squeezed them gently, causing Snap more agony. Snap wept hard, unable to stop the tears. Even when Vice withdrew her paw, Snap could still feel the echoey pain in his arm, his muscles brimming with agony.

"Your muscles are nice and soft, Snap. And so tight, too. I take it you must work out a lot." Vice said, her eyes moving along the length of his arm, focusing intently on his muscles. "Maybe I'll have a place for them when you die."

Snap shook his head in protest. "N-No..please..." He tried to cope with the seering agony in his arm, the horrific pain of his teeth being forced to grind together. "Let me go."

"Oh I will, honey. After I'm done, I'll let you leave this world." Snap let out a horrified cry at this. Vice merely chuckled. She slapped the piece of skin she cut from him on the tray. Snap winced at the sickenly wet splat as it made contact with the metal. Vice reached down and rubbed his shoulder, gripping it as if to comfort him. "Relax. I promise you, it will only hurt for a little bit. Then you will not feel a thing."

Snap cried hard at this. It couldn't end like this. Please... Not this.. This couldn't be happening. This has to be some kind of nightmare... Please.. This couldn't be real. He realized, however, he wasn't dreaming and that this was reality. His body shook violently as he watched her grab something else. He sobbed hard as he watched her bring over another knife, raising it up for him to see, the tip glinting in the light. Snap whined loudly and turned his head to the side, waiting for the new pain to begin.

Snap let out a muffled scream as the cold, sharp blade pushed against his stomach. He forced an eye open, and looked up at Vice. She had a maniacal grin on her face as she made the vertical incision along the middle of his belly. He squirmed from side to side, his limbs rattling the cuffs. He let out a series of muffled cries, his body shivering in absolute agony, as Vice continued to drag the sharp instrument through his flesh. He could feel blood rapidly dripping from the fresh wound. Vice took her time cutting his underside as she had his arm, and the burning pain spread along in her direction, the fiery sensation growing. Snap shut his eyes tightly and sobbed in agony.

Soon Vice pulled the knife away and placed it on the tray. Snap took in a few quick breaths, his twitching eye looking up at her in fear. Vice then returned to his side and looked down at him eagerly. He shuddered as he saw her expression. Her pupils had shrank as she stared at the cut with great interest. It was terrifying for him to see her look at him this way. This obsession of organs... Wanting to touch and feel them... It horrified Snap, making him cry harder, knowing that he was about to experience the anguish he had before, the same pain he thought he'd never have to worry about again.

Vice placed her hands on his stomach, her thumbs pressing against the cut. This alone was excruciating, but it got worse when Vice began to pull. Snap's eyes bulged open wide as Vice yanked hard on his skin, separating from each other. He squirmed as hard as he could while chained down, kicking his legs and pulling his uninjured arm with great vigor. His head turned from side to side, trying to cope with the horrific pain swelling in his stomach. It felt like someone was jabbing broken glass into his stomach. Vice ignored his sobbing and kept pulling.

She didn't stop until she stretched his skin out at either side. She walked away to a nearby cabinet. She took out something and came back to him. Through his blurred vision, Snap could see that it was some pins. He let out a cry as Vice placed them on his severed skin, holding it to the table and keeping the wound spread open. After she was done, Snap whimpered in pain. He looked over at his stomach. Despite his pain, despite knowing he shouldn't, he was curious, and he lifted up his head to take a look. He stifled a scream at the sight of it.

Vice had cut him quite deeply, and with his skin and parts of his flesh now spread away from him, he could see his abdomen muscles. He could see them flex as he squirmed around, trying to get away from Vice. The unicorn laughed coldly as she brought the scalpel back, lowering it towards his stomach. She pressed the sharp tip against the middle of the muscle wall and began to cut downwards. Snap squirmed around, whimpering loudly in pain as Vice slowly cut away part of the abdomen muscles, exposing the interior underneath to her.

The unicorn froze, taking in a sharp gasp, her eyes widening. That look in her eyes...the drug high... Snap squirmed harder, not wanting Vice to further use his body to satisfy her sick high. But it was no use. She was unable to stop Vice from running her hoof fingers around the edge of the opening, making him whimper.

"Oh Snap.. Your internal organs are...beautiful!" Vice sucked on her lip, looking overjoyed at the sight of his insides. "Such fine specimens these are! They look quite powerful for someone your size. No wonder you're pretty strong." Snap couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic with that statement or not. "Oh I can't wait to pull these out and play with them... Oh..." She shuddered. "Giving me goosebumps just thinking about it."

Despite his pain, Snap glared up at the female zoner. "Y-You're disgusting..."

"Of course you think that. But come on, Snap. Haven't you ever wondered just what anatomy is like? To see what someone else looks like on the inside? To know how they tick?" Vice asked in a sickenly pleasant voice.

"N-Not by k-k-killing them, that's for sure..." Snap growled at her.

Vice chuckled. "Yeah it is rather unfortunate..." Snap stifled the temptation to call her out on her lying. "But it's the way it has to be. I need to know the inside of others, see how their muscles are attached, how their organs are arranged, everything..." She spread her hands out as if to emphasize her point. "And you, dear Snap, you'll be the first time I've gotten a chance to see the beauty of the innerworkings of the body... You should consider yourself very lucky.."

"B-Bite me..." Snap quipped before seething in pain.

"Say what you want to, dear. You can't stop me from enjoying this." Vice turned her attention down to the opened stoamch. She licked her lips slowly in anticipation. At Snap's frightened whimper, she laughed and said, "Oh don't worry, sweet little child. I won't remove anything yet. I just want to...explore a little."

Vice slipped her hand into Snap's stomach gash. Snap widened his eyes as far as they could go and he began to thrash and struggle on the table. His stomach exploded in pain as Vice moved her hand around inside, grabbing, pulling, and playing with his internal organs that she could reach, mostly his intestines.

The feeling of someone's hand inside of him... The feeling of that hand messing with his organs... The hand just merely touching his organs... It was horrible. The pain, it was too much. Snap couldn't stop struggling. His breathing increased, his heart pounding against his chest. He was hyperventilating, his eyes so wide he thought they were going to drop out of his head. He struggled frantically to get away from the horrible pain. Tears stained his cheeks and he cried miserably as Vice continued to play with his internal organs, her fingers pushing around inside, brushing against the underside of his muscles.

"It's okay, dear. You'll be fine. Shh..." Vice whispered, stroking Snap's forehead. He jerked his head away, but that didn't stop her from continuing to caress it. Soon she rubbed the top of his head firmly. "You'll not have to suffer this long. Soon the pain will end."

Snap felt anger twisting inside as Vice used her horrible fake niceness on him again. How dare she try to use that on him when she was the one causing him so much agony... He wanted to give her a piece of his mind, but right now, he was in too much pain to think of a response. He continued to scream, his sounds still muffled by the tight muzzle, as Vice caressed his organs. He wept hard, wondering when the pain was going to stop.

Then suddenly, Vice grabbed onto something. She grinned nastily as she began to pull. Snap writhed in agony as she began to pull out his intensines. "Yes... such a gorgeous example of an organ. Absolutely splendid!" Snap kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see. Vice noticed this and chuckled. "Would you like to see?"

Snap struggled to keep his eyes closed. He could feel the unicorn's hoof fingers against his left eye. She forced it open. Then she brought the part of the intestine she had pulled out to his face. Snap tried to move his pupil away, but Vice just kept moving the organ into his field of vision. He soon stared helplessly at the organ she was removing from his body. The combination of the mental trauma he was suffering, and the shere agony that she was putting him through, caused Snap to let out the loudest muffled scream he could.

"No!"

sss

"Snap! Snap!" A familiar voice cried. "Wake up!"

Snap's eyes opened up and he was greeted not by the bright light of the room he had just been in, or thought he was in, but instead by complete darkness. He looked around, confused and wondering where he was.

"You were having a bad dream." The voice came again, fear and worry tinged on it.

Snap looked over at the source of the voice. It was pretty dark, but he could soon make out the details that allowed him to recognize who this person was. "R-Rapsheeba..." He breathed in quickly, immense relief enveloping him. "I-It's just you..." Subconsciously, he felt around his stomach, and there was no pain and no wound. He sighed, "It was only a nightmare..."

Rapsheeba nodded her head. "You were screaming quite loudly..." She leaned closer to him, looking at him sympathetically. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Snap took in a few quick breaths, his eyes widening as he recalled the nightmare in great detail. The pain that he felt...it was so real to him. It was like he was really there, strapped down to that horrid table, that filthy monster's paws in his body. He shivered in fright as he hugged himself, wrapping the blanket around him to fight off the chill that struck him. Rapsheeba looked at him worriedly, calling out his name, yet Snap didn't answer. He couldn't answer...not yet. His mind was too locked up in fear as he was unable to stop the torrent of horrific memories from flooding back to him.

While it was just a nightmare he had, unfortunately, there were some aspects that were very real. It had been about ten months since Vice and Sol were arrested. He recalled those days very clearly, how they had trapped him in that filthy hospital, and tortured him. Sol had done it for stupid revenge, and Vice.. she was the ringleader. She was the one who set the whole thing up. She wanted to expose ChalkZone for some kind of sick experiment. But she didn't stop there. She had another trait to her that added on to the disgusting nature she had presented.

She was addicted to anatomy. To her, the sight of blood, bones, muscles, and organs were like a drug to her. She loved seeing internal organs, and touching them especially. She had slaughtered many zoners to satisfy this craving of hers. She cut zoner after zoner open, ripping out their organs while they were alive, slowly killing them. The last zoner to suffer this fate was Boorat.

And Snap... He nearly became her next victim. She had kept him alive longer than the others because she needed him for his blood as part of her sinister plot to expose ChalkZone. She really wanted to cut him open, however, and found it hard to wait. So she cut open his arm just to see his blood, and she opened up his neck and cut his vocal cords as a quick little tease. Then the most horrible thing of all...she operated on him while he was awake... He could still feel those filthy hooves of hers inside his body, pulling on his kidney, ripping it out of his body...

It had been several months since then, but the memory was still fresh on his mind. His heart clenched, racing a little, as he thought back to what happened. Everything those two, especially Vice, entered his mind, he felt a cold shudder move through his body. He may have recovered a lot since the incident, with little left aside from a few scars, but he would never forget the pain. That was an impossibility.

"It was about...her... again, wasn't it?" Rapsheeba interrupted his thoughts.

Snap looked over at her in shock, his eyes wide. Soon, his expression saddened and he nodded his head slowly. Of course Rapsheeba could guess what the nightmare was about. Even though he hadn't had such a nightmare in a long time, he had enough of them for Rapsheeba to understand what he must have went through. His nightmares were quite frequent after he had been rescued. Thankfully, they thinned out and rarely happened. But when he did, he was always so shook up. He was forced to face the fact that, on that day, he nearly died.

"I understand how you must feel." Rapsheeba placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood by his bed. "I don't expect you to just stop having these nightmares. It's been only ten months. It takes a long time for this sort of thing to heal."

"I know. I just..wish I stopped having these nightmares. They're so real..I think I'm really..." Snap's voice trailed off. He shut his eyes, a few tears forming in them. The pain...oh gawd the pain... He could still feel it.

Rapsheeba looked at him sympathetically. "They put you through hell, Snap. They hurt you real bad. It's no wonder you still have nightmares about it. We all have them too, from time to time."

Snap nodded. It was true. His friends often told him of nightmares they had where Vice and Sol came back and took him away, or where they managed to kill him. They would describe the dreams in detail, and Snap felt so bad for him. It wasn't what happened to him in the dreams that got to him. It was the emotional torment that his friends were put through that ripped his heart open.

So he understood that they were going through the same thing. His friends truly did understand him, and his nightmares. They were all tormented by them. It was hard for any of them to sleep at night for a time, as they would dream that something horrible would happen, and they would wake up screaming or crying, or both. The immense relief that swept through their minds, letting them know it was just a nightmare, did little to calm their trembling bodies. The fear was still there, because they had been close to almost losing it all. A fact that would never leave Snap's mind.

But Snap still found it hard to relax. He couldn't simply let go of the fear that the nightmare generated. His body was still shaking, he just noticed. He tried to settle himself down, but he found it impossible. The fear still had a hold on his mind, and he felt cold ice shoot through his veins and arteries as he recalled in great detail what Vice had done to him in his nightmare.

He felt Rapsheeba wrap her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Snap's head pressed against her shoulder, his left arm slinking around her, partially returning the hug. Rapsheeba rubbed his back gently, a clear attempt to calm him down. "Do you mind talking about the dream?"

At this, Snap let out a soft whine, his eyes widening and shivering increasing. The idea of having to speak about the nightmare right now... Even though he knew it was best to get it out as quickly as possible, he couldn't stop the fearful reaction from rising up inside of him. His stomach twisted and he felt sick. Luckily, Rapsheeba completely understood, and she never forced him to tell her anything.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me. I'll just take a guess." Rapsheeba continued rubbing his back. "Vice caught you and started cutting you open again, didn't she..?" As Snap nodded his head and started to cry softly, Rapsheeba tightened her grip on him. "Don't worry, Snap. It was just a nightmare. Shh shh shh...it's going to be okay. Vice is locked up and she can't get at you anymore. You're safe now. Shh..."

Snap held on tightly onto Rapsheeba, afraid to let go. He felt as though if he let go, Vice would come in from behind him and grab him. He knew that sounded silly, but he couldn't help it. That vile unicorn left a major impact on his psyche. He would often seek the comfort of his friends, namely Rapsheeba, Blocky, Penny, and Rudy, and they were always so supportive of him. He didn't want to keep feeling like this, but he appreciated the help they offered him.

After a few minutes of Rapsheeba hugging him, caressing his back, and the soft words she spoke, Snap felt himself slowly calming down. He continued letting it all out, crying into her shoulder, whimpering a few small phrases, describing what happened. Rapsheeba listened to it all and comforted him through it, just like the friend she was. She didn't let go of him, and she allowed him to continue crying against her. Soon, Snap managed to settle down almost completely, his crying diminishing into small, short sobs.

Rapsheeba moved away from him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She looked at him sympathetically, staring into his reddened eyes, his cheeks stained with tears. "Would you like me to sleep in the bed with you for the rest of the night?"

Snap's eyes widened at this offer. When he invited Rapsheeba over, he hadn't expected her to sleep in the same bed as him. Then again, he wasn't exactly planning on having a nightmare either. He did feel a little awkward with the idea, with her being female and all. But that feeling was fleeting. She was his friend and there was nothing wrong with them sharing a bed together.

Snap nodded his head a couple of times. He stared at Rapsheeba with a somewhat pleading look. "Y-Yeah... I would appreciate it." He quickly added, "Only if it's not a problem for you."

Rapsheeba looked at him in shock. "Of course it's not a problem! You're my best friend!"

Snap felt silly for saying that. He gave a couple short chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah...I don't know what I was thinking..."

Snap scooted over, making room for his friend. He lifted up the blanket, allowing her more access. Rapsheeba climbed into the bed, settling underneath the blanket. Snap let it drop on her and she straighted it out with her hands, flattening it out and got comfortable. She cuddled close to him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her head against him. Snap stiffened, not expecting Rapsheeba to do this. Slowly, he relaxed, a smile spreading on his face. He was feeling better already.

Snap returned the hug, putting his arms around her body and pulling her close. He pressed his head against hers. He cuddled up against her as much as he could, wanting to be as close as possible. His body started to relax more as he felt Rapsheeba's warmth against him.

"Goodnight, Snap my man..." Rapsheeba whispered to him, her eyes closing slowly.

Snap smiled and let out a sigh of contentment. His eyes shut and he hugged her tighter. "Goodnight, Rapsheeba." Soon he fell asleep to the rhythmn of his friend's heart beat.


End file.
